tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire Mew Mew
Empire Mew Mew 'is an American magical girl series inspired by the shoujo manga Tokyo Mew Mew. Set in a near-future New York City, it follows 5 girls, each from one of the 5 boroughs, who become involved in a secret experiment that combines their DNA with that of endangered animals. This allows them to transform into super-powered "Mew Mews" who must combat a mysterious alien threat that has recently launched an invasion on the city. Plot In the year 2025, mysterious sightings of mutant animals, all of which resemble extinct species, begin throughout New York City. Though brushed off by many as nothing but an urban legend, the city launches the top-secret program "Project Mew Mew", utilizing the mysterious new "MEW" technology which was reversed engineered from alien tech. MEW technology allows human DNA to be combined with that of other species, giving them enhanced, animal-like abilities. 5 subjects, one from each city borough, are chosen for their unique genetic codes, all containing the rare Mew-Gene. When Vera Ventura, a 16-year old from Queens is infused with the DNA of an Indian Wild Dog, she is both fascinated and terrified of her new wolf-like abilities. But when she teams up with 4 others with similar powers, they band together to form Empire Mew Mew, the city's, and perhaps the world's, final hope. Characters '''Vera Ventura / Mew Vermilion ' A bright but shy girl from Jamaica, Queens. She is of Colombian descent. A lover of nature, she dreams of becoming a zoologist, but her lack of self-confidence keeps her from sharing her passion with others. She is infused with the DNA of a dhole, also known as the Indian Wild Dog, giving her enhanced strength, agility, and heightened senses of smell and hearing. 'Amira Ashkenazi / Mew Alabaster ' A 17-year-old Russian-Jewish girl from Crown Heights, Brooklyn. She loves music and theater, and dreams of writing a musical one day. She is infused with the DNA of a Whooping Crane, granting her flight, enhanced speed, and the ability to emit sonic blasts. '''June Jiang / Mew Jade An affluent Taiwanese-American girl from the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Though she has a tendency to act pretentious and stuck up, she has a soft spot for her friends. She is infused with the DNA of a Ganges Shark, giving her sharp teeth, enhanced strength, and the ability to breath underwater. Inez Irwin / Mew Indigo A kind and laid-back Jamaican-American 15-year-old from Wakefield, the Bronx. She loves to draw and has a secret comic book and anime obsession, making her the most excited about her newfound superpowers. Infused with the DNA of a Blue Iguana, Inez gains enhanced stamina, eyesight, and strength, claws, and spikes along her back and arms. Miele Mosconi / Mew Mustard An energetic and extroverted Italian-American 16-year-old from Richmondtown, Staten Island. She is quick to embrace the other Mews as her new friends and comrades. She is infused with the DNA of Franklin's Bumblebee, giving her flight, agility and a powerful sting. Category:Series Category:AUs Category:Bolshemennikov Category:Empire Mew Mew